


In Sickness and Health (but mostly sickness)

by GreaseLizard



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, and also Yano/Nakta bc why tf not, bjoo gets jealous, hansol is polyamorous?, possessive bjoo, super brief Hansol/Bjoo but nothing happens with them, they aren't dating or anything though, they get sick and cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaseLizard/pseuds/GreaseLizard
Summary: Atom gets sick and Hansol tries to take care of him, but he gets sick too like a big dummy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing and just being on this site pls be gentle i am Fragile Man  
> and also I haven't written a fanfic since like 8th grade so i am Rusty im sorry  
> i decided to come back and make this better and longer bc when i first wrote this it was like midnight smh

Sanggyun's mind was always racing with thoughts at almost the speed of light, but at the moment his thoughts slowed down to a sort of dullness he couldn't stand. His morning started slow. He could barely even move from his bed (aka the couch). Luckily the group didn't have anything planned today, or he might have actually run away. If he even could. He did manage to get some breakfast to eat, but his movements and reaction times were delayed. Hansol noticed immediately. 

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little bit off." Hansol mumbled with his cute kitten smile. "You should try to rest. Oh! I know, I'll play the doctor for today!" and with that Hansol wrapped his arms around Sanggyun, letting Sanggyun feel the soft fabric of his sweater. Sanggyun stood for a second, then shrugged the other off gently. 

"No, I'm fine actually," he said, quickly followed by a harsh sneeze. "Well..." 

Hansol smirked, "Well," he said, "That settles it then. Off to bed with you! I'll get you a hot rag and some soup later, okay?" He seemed extra clingy today, but Sanggyun wasn't exactly one to complain about the extra attention. 

"Bu-but, Hansol I don't- hey! I'm fine! C'mon Hansol!" Sanggyun complained as Hansol pushed him back to his bedroom, only halfway fighting against him. Some of the guys in the kitchen started to snicker at the two of them as they disappeared behind the bedroom door. When Hansol finally pushed him onto his bed, he immediately started to insist again that he was fine. 

"Oh hush!" whined Hansol. "Let me take care of you," he said slowly, gently. He ran his fingers through Sanggyun's hair for a moment. 

It caught Sanggyun off guard for a second too long and he blushed, but he couldn't pinpoint why. At last, he leaned back into his pillows and allowed Hansol to bring up his covers. Hansol pushed his hand to Sanggyun's forehead softly and checked his pulse. He told him that he'd be right back, then swiftly left him alone for what seemed like moments. 

"There you go," said Hansol as he patted Sanggyun's head with the warm rag. Admittedly, Sanggyun was extremely thankful for it, because his fever only seemed to be getting worse as the minutes ticked by. He smiled up at Hansol, who smiled back at him. Hansol continued, "Now I'll give it about two hours before I make you soup, okay? Here'll I'll get your TV and remote all set up for you so you don't have to do anything that might be straining. Today is the Official 'Sanggyun Must Rest' Day!" As he rambled on, Sanggyun's heart began to grow and he could feel his eyes begin to gleam. But at the same time, his comfort and exhaustion began to creep up on him wildly fast. 

Without thinking, he reached out for Hansol's hand. "Stay with me." 

Hansol blinked down at him, mouth slightly agape. 

Sanggyun pulled lightly. "Come on, please." His eyelids were growing heavy, and he was becoming sleepy. "St-stay with... me." And with those few mumbled words, Sanggyun fell asleep, his hand dropping away from Hansol's like a feather. 

Hansol felt a tiny gasp escape his lips as he blinked a few more times. How could someone so energetic fall asleep so quickly? He must have been very sick. Hansol set his shoulders back and nodded with determination. He definitely wasn't going to let Sanggyun feel bad at all today. He left the warm rag on the nightstand and tip-toed out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. 

"Hey, Hen-sol!" Yoonchul and Sangwon cooed out together. "How's your chick?" 

"Ha ha." Hansol said dully, although he couldn't completely hide his small smile. The few of them watched TV for a few hours, and Byungjoo sat close to Hansol, who held his arm willingly. Sangwon and Yoonchul exchanged glances, and Sangwon winked, sending Yoonchul into blushing stutters. Then Sangwon burst out laughing, which caused the rest of them to laugh loudly too. Sehyuk walked in on the familiar sight and felt a grin spread on his face too. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

The guys just looked at him, then each other, then let out another howl of laughter, and Yoonchul fell on the floor clutching his sides. Sangwon smiled at him. 

"What's goin' on guys?" Sanggyun stumbled in, rubbing his droopy, unfocused eyes. 

"Oh! Sanggyun!" Hansol cried out, standing abruptly and almost knocking over Byungjoo, who was caught by Sehyuk, laughing. "You need soup!" As he proceeded to the kitchen, Sangwon and Yoonchul began making soft chicken noises after him, sending Byungjoo and Sehyuk into more bouts of laughter. It was truly a happy home in the moment. Sanggyun lifted an eyebrow at the guys but didn't try to question their logic. He was much too tired. He passed over the threshold into the kitchen and made a bee line for Hansol, wrapping his arms around him when he finally made contact. Hansol tried not to start, but his heart swelled at the touch. 

"Forget the soup," Sanggyun murmured in Hansol's ear, "Just come back. I don't need the soup." Hansol could feel him stifle a cough in his throat. 

Hansol laughed, "God you're so stubborn." Sanggyun only chuckled at this, and he let Hansol continue making the soup with all his favorite vegetables. Stepping around the kitchen with Sanggyun clinging to him like this was a little difficult, but he didn't complain. When the soup was done, he lead Sanggyun back to his bedroom and closed the door completely behind him. 

After Hansol laid Sanggyun back down in bed and handed him the soup, he stepped into the corner of the room and let out a low well-needed groan, and he shook his hair around desperately. Sanggyun looked concerned but didn't speak as Hansol turned back to him slowly. He had been feeling slight frustration at Sanggyun, but not the negative kind. 

"You're so cute." Hansol stated quietly. Sanggyun smiled and ate half of his soup very happily while the two of them watched TV on his bed. Conveniently, they watched two long, sappy romance movies, and one of them was gay. By the time Sanggyun announced that he couldn't finish his soup, they were already so close together that he hardly needed to speak above a whisper. 

"N-no don't go, please, please." Sanggyun breathed as Hansol shuffled out of the bed, reaching over for the half empty bowl of soup. He reached out but fell short when Hansol swiftly moved away at an angle. He sounded on the verge of tears, "Please just sit for a while." 

"Sanggyun," Hansol sang quietly, "I'll be right back." And with that he moved to step out of the room. Before he ducked around the door he whispered out, "If you keep acting like this I might not want you to get better." 

What had felt like moments before now felt like eons as he waited for Hansol to return. Meanwhile, Sehyuk decided to interrogate Hansol. 

"Are you two gonna stay locked up in there? That's my room too you know." Sehyuk demanded lightheartedly. 

Hansol smiled shyly, "Sorry Sehyuk. You can sleep in my bed if you want? We wouldn't want you to get sick too." He finished his offer quickly as he realized that Sehyuk did have his own bed. He hoped his rouse would get past his elder. 

Sehyuk looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged and agreed. His and Sanggyun's room was pretty stifling anyways. He waved goodnight and left Hansol alone in the kitchen. Before he could make it to the sink, Byungjoo crept around the corner hastily. 

"Hanmian," he whined, "What's all this closeness with Sanggyun?" He rubbed Hansol's back gently, lowering his hand to trace around where his tramp stamp would be. 

Hansol's breath caught in his throat. "He's just sick, and I decided to take care of him. That's all. Why, are you jealous?" He turned and smirked at Byungjoo devilishly. Hansol misjudged how close Byungjoo was, because they were practically touching noses. Hansol's almost arrogant countenance fell as he looked into Byungjoo's eyes. 

"Really?" Byungjoo asked in a low voice. "Nothing at all?" 

Without even thinking, Hansol Dodged Byungjoo and took a large bit of the soup in his hands, in a desperate attempt to avoid a kiss from Byungjoo, who's jaw slightly dropped. He seemed bewildered as he decided what to do, hands grasping at the empty air before him. 

His hands and head dropped as he sighed and said in a deep voice. "Sorry." And he left the kitchen without looking at Hansol again. Hansol didn't know what to feel, but he didn't like what he was feeling. Was it guilt? Was he hurt by Byungjoo? Why did his heart sink so? He gulped down a few more bites of the soup to distract his mind, and by the time he realized it was the sick soup it was too late. He was gonna get sick for sure now. 

He took his time washing the soup bowl, taking heavy breaths as he did so. Sanggyun was waiting for him, but his mind was stuck on Byungjoo. He blinked and thought about Sanggyun's begging, and he gulped hard. Sanggyun needed him right now. Byungjoo would understand. The two of them had always been super open. He was probably just feeling clingy, that's all. 

Hansol sighed, feeling slightly more refreshed, and headed back to Sanggyun's room. He peeked through and immediately Sanggyun grinned widely. 

"Oh!" he crowed, "I thought you might've been stolen away!" He tried to hide the quiver in his voice. 

As Hansol laid down next to Sanggyun, he asked hesitantly, "Why are you being like this?" 

Sanggyun's breath caught for a second, but he responded, "I've always kinda dreamed of you taking care of me. Silly isn't it? I mean, I know Byungjoo is your favorite, but i just-" 

Hansol pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His hands shot up to cup Sanggyun's face, who did little to push him away. 

"W-wait," he mumbled under the kiss, "You'll get sick too." 

Hansol only smiled and shook his head, deepening the kiss. Sanggyun sighed into it and Hansol leaned over him and kissed along his jaw and neck. Then he whispered by his ear, "I may have accidentally eaten the rest of your soup." 

At this Sanggyun started laughing. He laughed so hard he teared up. "Now you _have_ to stay with me!" He ran his fingers through Hansol's hair briefly and pulled him into another light kiss. "I'm glad." 

Hansol blinked as he laid down next to Sanggyun. "I'm glad too." However, he wasn't glad that we was gonna be sick too.

The next morning Sanggyun was feeling more chipper than before, but Hansol was definitely suffering. They both wobbled into the kitchen at sometime around noon, and the guys just started giggling. Hansol cast a glance at Byungjoo and smiled apologetically. Byungjoo let his shoulders fall out of tension as he smiled back and nodded. Everything was going to be okay. As soon as they stopped getting each other sick. 

"You know," Sanggyun said to Hansol, "It's my turn to take care of you." 

Hansol grinned at him. "Okay," he said, "but Byungjoo can make my soup."


End file.
